tsuburayafandomcom-20200213-history
Red King
Max Subtitle: |Nickname(s) = THE Red King |Type = Kaiju |Home world = Earth |Height = 45 meters |Weight = 20,000 tons |Forms = EX Red King |First appearance = Ultraman Episode 8: The Lawless Monster Zone (1966) |Latest appearance = Ultraman X Episode 22: Land of the Rainbow (2015) |Relationships = To be added |Allies = To be added |Enemies = To be added |Portrayed by = Teruo Aragaki, Kunio Suzuki, Tomohiro Sato, Hiroshi Suenaga (Normal and EX), Arai Hiroyuki |Design(s) = ShodaiReddoKingu EitiReddoKingu PawadoReddoKingu MakkuReddoKingu GingaReddoKingu |Roar(s) = }} is a Daikaiju created by Tsuburaya Productions that first appeared in the 1966 Tokusatsu television series Ultraman. Appearance to be added Origins to be added History ''Ultraman Ultraman is Born! ''to be added ''The Lawless Monster Zone ]] Red King was one of the monsters that lived on Tatara Island along with Chandrah, Magular, and Pigmon. Red King was first seen in battle against Chandrah. Red King took full advantage of his superior strength over his opponent. Chandrah fought back by trying to blow Red King back with his whings and was able to make Red King bleed by biting his shoulder. Enraged, Red King managed to rip off one of Chandrah's wings. Critically injured, Chandrah fled, unable to continue fighting, while Red King then threw both Chandrah's detached wing and a boulder at the monster. Magular appeared shortly after the two monsters' battle, and was driven away by Red King's presence and quickly burrowed away. Later, Red King ambushed the Science Patrol when they were with Pigmon and the monster attempted to crush the team with an avalanche of boulders. Arashi and Ide tried their best of fend off the Monster with their weapons, but Red King's tough hide made their efforts futile. Pigmon then tried to distract Red King to help the Science Patrol, but the monster's efforts were in vain as Red King attacked Pigmon by hurling some boulders at him instead, causing a landslide of boulders which than struck and killed Pigmon. While Arashi and Ide manage to outwit Red King by shooting at the balloon they had attached to Pigmon which came undone when Red King killed him and floated up to Red King's face. the burst caused Red King to drop the boulder that he was holding and fell onto the monster's feet causing him pain, exposing the Rec King's weakness. This act infuriated Red King even further. Luckily Hayata managed to transform into Ultraman, who flew to fight Red King instead. Unlike most of his previous victims, Red King was caught off guard and was no match for Ultraman's power as the hero swung Red King around multiple times by the monster's neck, paralyzing Red King, who was never seen again. Strange Comet Cyphon ]] Another member of Red King's species was discovered in the Japanese Alps, who had managed swim to the Okhotsk Sea and eat 6 dangerous Hydrogen Bombs and then burrow its way back home, Red King Ⅱ was found sleeping in a Mountainside until he was awoken by the Monsters, Gigas and Dorako, who were fighting nearby. Red King Ⅱ interfered in their fight, but was quickly provoked when Dorako shoved him into Gigas. Red King Ⅱ then temporarily teamed up with Gigas, who then tried to fight Dorako while Red King Ⅱ watched them fight, but Dorako took advantage of the fight. Angry about how Gigas wasn't winning against Dorako, Red King Ⅱ then attacked Dorako, tearing off the monster's wings. Red King Ⅱ and Gigas then to beat down Dorako until the monster died of its injuries. After Dorako was defeated, Red King Ⅱ and Gigas started to fight, Red King Ⅱ then drove Gigas away with his superior strength. Hayata, who was in the area with the Science Patrol, went off to stop Red King Ⅱ on his own due to how dangerous the monster was for eating the H-Bombs. However, after he shot the monster's tail, Red King Ⅱ then knocked off him a cliff. Luckily Hayata managed to transform into Ultraman so that he could battle Red King Ⅱ. But unlike the first Red King, due to the monster's instability from the H-Bombs in him, Ultraman had a harder time fighting him, which allowed Red King Ⅱ to beat him down in the process. After escaping Red King Ⅱ's grip, Ultraman then hit Red King Ⅱ the Ultra Air Catch which suspended the monster in mid-air, Red King Ⅱ was now vulnerable to attack, thus Ultraman sliced the monster into thirds with his Ultra-Slashes. Then Ultraman took Red King Ⅱ's head and neck piece into Space so the H-Bombs could be detonated more safely. The☆Ultraman ''to be added ''Ultraman 80 ]] ''to be added ''Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero ''to be added ''Ultraman Max ]] ''to be added''https://hicbc.com/tv/max/contents/kaiju/20050730/20050730_1.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Red King's profile in "Ultraman Max" Ultraman Mebius An Old Friend's Visit ]] In this series, Red King was resurrected by the Gaseous Life-Form, Gadiba, on Tatara Island. When GUYS caught wind of the Monster's appearance, they were quick to deploy in order to destroy him. Thanks to Gadiba possessing its body, this Red King's abilities were greatly enhanced from the previous ones from Ultraman and 80's timeline. Even after exposing Red King's weakness being in his feet (thanks to GUYS Supreme General Chairman assisting the team,) Red King continued to power through their attacks, and the monster then launched itself at George's ship to kill him. Fortunately, Red King was intercepted by the appearance of Ultraman Mebius. Despite Red King's enhanced abilities, the monster was no match for Mebius's strength and cunning, and after Mebius manage to outsmart Red King and find an opening, he finished off the monster with his Mebium Ray. While Red King was defeated however, Gadiba still lived off inside the Monster, and the Life-Form transformed Red King's body into another Monster that Gadiba had absorbed previously, Gomora.https://hicbc.com/tv/mebius/monster/rival/042-2.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Red King's profile in "Ultraman Mebius" Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle ''to be added Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey ''The New Horizon of War Red King was the second Monster that belonged to a Reiblood Alien Keel named "Grande," who was on Planet Hammer. Red King was first used against a King Joe Black that sent by the Alien Pedan to kill Grande in their quest to kill all the Reibloods on Hammer. Grande's Red King however proved to be a stronger Monster than expected, and the Brutish Monster easily overpowered the King Joe Black in battle until the Robot was quickly destroyed by a flying jump-kick delivered by Red King, leaving Grande victorious and able to flee from the Alien Pedan. Grande's Challenge Grande returned to challenge Rei to a rematch, and he did so by summoning his Red King to do battle, while Rei summoned Gomora to fight back. A fierce fight between the two monsters ensued, with their battle being at a standstill. After a while of trading blows and throws, Grande decided to get serious and he turned their battle into a Reionyx Battle to the finish, by giving Red King a power boost. With said power boost, Red King quickly overpowered Gomora physically, and he brutalized his opponent without mercy, even at one point igniting his own fists by setting them on Fire to cause even more damage. Despite being brutalized from the pain he must share with Gomora though, Rei refused to let Grande win, and thus he transformed into Reimon to give Gomora a power boost as well, and now it was Gomora's turn to overpower Red King physically without showing any mercy, leaving Red King and Grande to take blow after blow without Gomora stopping once. Finally, Gomora had Red King weakened to the point where he and Grande could be finished off with the Super Oscillatory Ray. However, Reimon stopped Gomora before he could fire his Ray, no longer wishing to kill anymore and feeling he has won the fight. Planet Destruction Red King and Grande returned to assist Rei in fighting back against the Alien Reiblood-powered Armored Darkness. Red King and Reionic Burst Gomora proceed to double-team Armored Darkness, but even with two Monsters taking him on, Armored Darkness managed to take them simultaneously with little effort and he greatly weakened both Monsters with his Reionic Fusion attack fired from his Trident. As the Armor was about to finish off Red King though, the Pendragon arrived just in time and fired on the Armor with there weapons, even managing to greatly weaken Armored Darkness with a single blast from the Pedanium Launcher. Now with 3-on-1, Rei and Grande gave a significant power boost to their Monsters and they both transform into their most powerful forms, 'EX Gomora' and 'EX Red King.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/monster/redking.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Red King's profile in "Ultra Galaxy NEO" ''Ultraman Zero'' ''Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Red King, in this film, was one of Ultraman Belial's revived 100 Monster Army. Red King teamed up with fellow monsters, Lunatyx, Roberuga II, Alien Valkie, Frogos (B), Mukadender, Jashrine, Angross, Gromite, Kelbeam, Birdon, Alien Temperor, Arstron, Alien Hipporit, Telesdon, and Zoa Muruchi to take on Ultraman Mebius and Gomora in the Monster Graveyard. He was eventually destroyed after being kicked numerous times by the returning Ultraman Zero. Later, Red King joined the rest of Ultraman Belial's Monsters in forming the Conglomerate Monster, Beryudora. Red King is one of the monsters that makes up the left horn. Ultra Zero Fight ]] In this mini-series, Red King served the Alien Bat known as "''Glacier" as part of his "Four Beast Warriors of Hell." Red King was the first of the Beast Warriors to be Ultraman Zero's opponents and while he did not battle as himself persay, Red King did manage to batter around Zero for a brief moment while he was trapped in the Tector Gear Hatred until he was quickly transformed into EX Red King by his master.http://blog.m-78.jp/zerofight/characters#content6 Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Red King's profile in "Ultra Zero Fight" Ultraman Ginga Red King was one of the many Monsters (and Ultras) who were transformed into Spark Dolls during the Dark Spark War. His Spark Doll was first discovered by Hikaru's friend, Misuzu, who took a liking towards it. However, his Spark Doll (along with Seagoras, Bemstar, Hanzagiran, Barabas, and King Crab,) were stolen by Alien Icarus, who would then proceed to DarkLiving with all of the Spark Dolls, transforming him into Tyrant. However after Alien Icarus and Tyrant were both destroyed by Ultraman Tiga (Lived by Hikaru) and Jean-Nine, Red King's Spark Doll was returned to normal and was gathered up by Hikaru and his friends. The Stolen Ginga Spark Later Misuzu would use the Red King Spark Doll to transform after her prayers allowed her to summon a Ginga Light Spark in order to confront Professor Kuwabara, who had been DarkLived into Zaragas by Gray, the Alien Nackle. However even while being Red King, Misuzu's cowardice hindered her ability to fight, and Red King was quickly overpowered by Zaragas. Fortunately, Hikaru was reunited with the Ginga Spark (which had been stolen from him by Kuwabara,) and together, Ultraman Ginga and Red King managed to turn the fight back to their favor. Suddenly, Zaragas transformed even further by adorning his body with spikes, and with his new powers, Zaragas quickly defeated Red King by stabbing him with his spikes and electrocuting Misuzu, reducing her and Red King's Spark Doll back to normal.http://m-78.jp/ginga/2013/characters/#content27 Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Red King's appearance in "Ultraman Ginga" ''Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal! ''to be added ''Ultraman X'' Wataru's Romance to be added http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Red King's profile in "Ultraman X" Other media ''Ultraman Super Fighter Legend'' to be added '''Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth to be added 'Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS' to be added 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Adventure' to be added 'Mecha-Mecha Iketeru!' to be added 'Ultra Zone' to be added 'Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added Powers and Abilities Normal * to be added Ultraman Max Incarnation *''to be added'' Gallery Trivia * In the original Ultraman, Red King makes a cameo appearance as a Chalk Drawing in the episode The Terrifying Cosmic Rays. * After his debut, Red King's first suit was later used for Aboras in episode 19, The Demons Rise Again, then it was used again for Red King's appearance in Strange Comet Cyphon, then the arms and legs were used for Zetton in the episode Farewell, Ultraman, and last, the tusk were reused for his appearance in Ultraman 80. *Red King's roar is a combination of Godzilla and Gaira's roar. **During the final battle in Red King's debut episode, when Ultraman grabs him by the neck, Red King briefly has a combination of Godzilla and King Kong's roar. *Red King was one of the three capsule monster ideas for Ultraseven when it was in its early stages, along with Peguila and Antlar. References Category:Kaiju